Witness Protection
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Summary: AU- Belle French was walking home from the library when she witnessed a crime. Now she's being thrown into witness protection. Rumbelle! Rated T for safety.
1. wrong place, wrong time

**Hello everyone! I'm back again with another Rumbelle fic. I'm very excited because this is my 90th story here on . I have had so much fun writing for you all here and have seen myself grow with my style of writing. I have fallen in love, cried tears and squealed into pillows all because of fictional characters. Rumbelle and the cast of OUAT is just another bunch that I have grown to love. **

**Summary: **_AU- _Belle French was walking home from the library when she witnessed a crime. Now she's being thrown into witness protection. Rumbelle!

**This is all me and I apologize for any mistakes that are in here. I really hope that you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Witness Protection**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wrong place, wrong time **

The night sky was lit up by the tall, towering buildings of New York. The sun had set some time ago but those who lived in the city had yet to stop moving. People were right to call it the city that never slept. It was not so surprising then to see students leaving the collage library so late at night. Although late at night the students were wired with too much caffeine supplied by vending machines that had seen better days that they had snuck in under the hawk like eyes of the librarian. Belle French, trying to get through her literature degree was one of the many leaving the library at ten o'clock.

"See you later, Belle," one of her class mates called out to her as she descended the steps, her boot clicking against the pavement.

Looking up from where she had been rummaging in her purse, Belle smiled at her class mate. "Good night." She tucked a stray dark curl behind her ear and continued on her way. Belle fished out her phone, checking it for any messages. There on the screen was a message from her father waiting for her.

_Be safe leaving. I'll be waiting for you. Xx_

Smiling at her father's thoughtfulness, Belle quickly typed a message back.

_Leaving now. See you soon. xxx_

Putting it bag into her bag, she hiked it higher onto her shoulder and wrapped her blue coat tight around her. Belle had driven to the library, knowing that she would be late leaving. As much as she loved New York, it was not a safe place for a girl like herself to be wondering around so late at night. Although it cost her nearly her whole pay check, it was better than being mugged, or worse, on the subway home.

She came around the back of the library, leaving behind the rest of her classmates who had disappeared in various directions. The car park was behind the library but to get there, she had to pass down a small, cold alley way. She shivered as the cool air nipped at her exposed skin and she shot a cautious glance over her shoulder. The ally way was not covered in bright lights like the front of the library had been. At the end of the ally way she could see the car park, brightly lit up.

In the day light the alley way had been coloured with graffiti and was not nearly as imposing as it was right now in the darkness.

Uneasy in the shadows, Belle sped up. Before she could reach the end of the ally way, two figures appeared at the end. She slowed before coming to a complete halt. A tall figure, cloaked in black with a glint of silver on his hand had shoved a smaller man against the ally way wall, the smaller man's body hitting it with such force that she could hear the slap of his back hitting it.

"Do you really think you could steal from me?" the tall, looming figure hissed. He moved closer to the man and the light from the car park hit his face. Dark hair fell across his forehead, black scruff covering his jaw. The silver that had caught her eyes turned out to be a hook as he pressed it against the terrified looking man's throat. "Me?" His Irish lilt gave her a chill.

"Hook, I'm sorry," the man stuttered, his Adam's apple boobing against the silver. "I wasn't stealing. I promise."

"Then what do you call this?" Hook asked, his other hand delving into the pocket of the smaller jacket. He pulled out a small packet that Belle could only just make out was a powder. Drugs.

"It's not what it looks like," the smaller man pleaded, eye darting between Hook and the drugs.

"Mate, I warned you," Hook grinned in the darkness. "There is only one chance and you blew it."

"No." The man whimpered.

Belle's hands came up to cover her mouth as Hook didn't hesitate and drew his silver hook across the man's throat. Blood sprayed out, the man's grip on Hook going slack as he gurgled for a breath, the life slipping out of him before her very eyes. The man struggled to hold onto life, to draw a breath. He slumped against the wall, his fingers grappling uselessly at Hooks leather coat.

"Pathetic," Hook sniffed.

Blood continued to pour down man throat, even though his head had lulled to the side. He was dead.

Hook bent down and wiped his hook on the man jacket, making sure it was clean before standing back up again. For the first time, he looked Belle's way. His face dropped, eyes narrowing at her.

Belle, finally coming back to her senses, stumbled back a few steps before turning around and sprinting back to the library. She ran as fast as she could in her boots, hearing footsteps echoing behind her. She quickly rounded the corner and bolted up the steps. She could see the librarian, closing up and ready to lock the door.

"WAIT!" she cried, startling the librarian. Belle bolted up the steps and when she reached the librarian, she pushed the older woman inside and slammed the door shut behind them, locking it in the process.

"Dear! What are you doing?" the librarian questioned. She was startled by Belle. She knew of the girl, often finding her curled up in the stacks with a book. It was not the behaviour she expected from the beauty.

"There was," Belle panted. "A man. He killed someone, in the alley."

The librarian gasped and her hands trembled. "You saw a murder?"

Nodding, Belle drew the older woman away from the door, just in case the murderer, Hook, tried to get in. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, quickly dialling the police.

"911 what's your emergency?"

* * *

The once dark alley way was lit up with flood flights, provided by the police. Camera flashes bounced off the small space as image after image was snapped of the dead body before them. Emma Swan's nose curled up in disgust as she looked at the body. It wasn't the first time she had seen this, but it was the first time they had any lead and evidence against Hook.

They had been after him for a while. Hook was a well-known smuggler. He brought in anything and everything that you could think of. He had a good crew working for him and had yet to be caught. Every officer knew of him, some trying to take him down but never succeeding. Hook was clever and knew how to cover his tracks.

"Is that girl who saw everything?" Graham, Emma partner, asked. He jerked his head and Emma followed her gaze to the other end of the ally.

"Yep," she said, taking in the woman. She was dressed impeccably and had a sweet, baby innocent look about her. "She's the person who can put Hook away for life."

"You think she will testify?" Graham wondered, running a critical eye over the woman.

Emma shrugged. "Only one way to find out." She strode off towards Belle, Graham falling into step with her. When they reached her, Belle's eyes found hers and she shifted her attention from the officer that was speaking to her. "Belle French, my name is Emma Swan, I'm head detective here."

"Pleasure," Belle said, offering her hand.

Taking it and giving it a shake, Emma introduced Graham. Belle then offered her hand to Graham.

"The murder you saw tonight, if we showed you an image, would you be able to recognize the man?" she asked.

Swallowing, Belle nodded.

From a folder he was holding, Graham pulled out an image of Hook. His real name was Gillian but everyone went by his nickname Hook, the name self-explanatory.

"Yes, that's him. That's the man who…who killed the…" Belle's gaze flickered to the slumped, dead man. Her hands trembled as she wrung them together and she looked away from the body.

"His name is Gillian and he's a smuggler that we have been after for some time," Graham explained. "This is not his first murder and it won't be the last, unless you help us."

"Me?" Belle blinked. "What could I possibly do to help?"

"You can testify," Emma said. "With your testimony, we have enough to take Hook off the streets and shut his whole organisation down. You are the evidence we have been waiting for."

Belle's head was swimming. She was a literature major. Her adventures lied in between the pages of books and in her imagination. Her life was simple. Her father owned his own business, a small flower shop that brought them enough income to live comfortably. Her life did not include murder.

"My testimony would help?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Very much," Emma nodded. "This is the break we have been looking for." She watched Belle's gaze flicker to the dead man. "I know this is a shock and not what you were expecting when you left here tonight."

"No," Belle agreed.

"It terrifying," Graham agreed. "We understand the difficult position we have put you in here."

Looking back to the dead body, Belle felt sick at the sight of so much blood. She wished she was back at home, curled up with a good book and a cup of hot chocolate. Instead she was in an alley way with a dead body in the middle of the night.

Her mother's voice filtered into her mind; _do the brave thing and bravery will follow. _

She closed her eyes briefly and pictured her mother by her side, gently squeezing her hand in comfort. "I'll do it." She spoke with such determination that Emma's eyes widened. "I will testify."

"Great," Emma said. "We need to take you back to the station and get you to sign a few documents and get you set up for witness protection."

"Witness protection?" Belle frowned, looking between the two officers.

"Hook is clever with covering his tracks. You are not the first witness and unfortunately we lost the last one. Hook got to them first," Emma said bluntly. She wasn't one to sugar coat anything and Belle needed to know the facts of what she would be getting into. "We can cover this more in the station. Let's go."

Taking one last look at the body, Belle followed the detectives to their squad car.

* * *

Moe French looked about the bustling police station, searching for his daughter. It was five o'clock in the morning when he got a call from his daughter, asking him to come to the police station. He had been worried sick when she hadn't arrived home, calling her phone every five minutes until she finally called him back. Every possible scenario had run through his frantic mind, each making his stomach twist into knots.

"Papa!"

Head snapping up, he found Belle hurrying to him. When she reached him, she threw her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. She buried her head into his neck, much like she had done when she was younger, and he held her tightly.

"Belle," he croaked out. "My dear, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, papa. I'm not hurt," She quickly assured him, pulling back slightly but did not release her hold on him.

"What's going on? Why didn't you call me sooner?" Moe demanded, his worry hardly easing.

"Papa," Belle said softly. "I was on my way home when I saw something."

"Saw what?"

"I saw a man being murdered," Belle whispered. Tears welled up in her stunning blue eyes (so much like her mother's) and she sniffed.

"Ah Belle," Moe groaned. He pulled his only child back into a hug, wrapping his large arms around her tightly. Moving to America from Australia had been a big decision and he now wished they had never left.

"I have to go into witness protection," Belle sniffled in his ear, her voice muffled by his jacket. "It's for my safety. In return I have to testify against him."

Moe held his daughter tighter, a large hand coming to smooth her hair, offering comfort he couldn't in words for at this moment he had none.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you thought. **

**I'm not sure how frequent my updates will be but hopefully I can get a chapter up a week which I am planning to do. I do have several chapter all ready written so I hope I can get them out. **

**Suggestions are all ways welcome but I can't promise that I can work with them but I will try. **

**Happy reading everyone :)**


	2. Storybrooke

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all those who reviewed and who are following this story! I apologize for the slow update but I do have a lot of stuff going on at the moment so updates will not be frequent. However, I will be sticking with this story so have no fear there will be more to come :)**

**I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter two: Storybrooke **

Gone were the towering concrete buildings, replaced by wide open spaces and looming green trees. Belle looked out the window in the unmarked car that Emma Swan drove. It had been a whirlwind on little sleep. After a long talk with her father, a mountain of paper work, Belle was being shipped off to Storybrooke, Maine, for witness protection.

She had enough time to back a couple of bags (one for clothes, the other for her school work and books) before she was hurried into the car and taken away from her father. Moe was not allowed to come, but Graham had assured her that her father would be watched, in case Hook tried anything but he said it would be unlikely. This did little to comfort the beauty and with a heavy heart and her eyes filled with tears she left behind everything she knew.

The car ride had mostly been silent, Emma not big on small talk. Belle, however, was tired of the silence. It making her skin crawl and she needed something to distract her from her depressing thoughts. "Who will I be staying with?"

"Rumford Gold," Emma said. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. "He's an ex officer. One of the best actually. He's agreed to protect you until it's time to testify."

"You don't like him?" Belle assumed out loud, taking in Emma's less than impressed expression.

"He's a good officer. Knows how criminals work. A little too well in my opinion," Emma shrugged.

Silence fell between them again.

It took them a flight and a long drive until they finally reached the small town of Storybrooke. Belle looked around the small town, taking in the shops and the buildings that would be her home for the next few months. It reminded her of her a little of the town she had once grown up in, but it was far cry from the Australia and it did little to comfort her.

Emma took them to the local police station, parking out the front. She gestured for Belle to follow her and led her into the small office. It was different to the station in New York. It had been endless movement and ringing phones with officers and detectives racing about. In Storybrooke there was not such movement, the station oddly quiet. Waiting for them were two men, both who were silent.

"Emma," the taller of the two greeted with a warm smile. He was dressed in jeans and a black jacket, a polo shirt visible underneath. He seemed relaxed and greeted Emma with a hand shake. He turned his attention to Belle. "You must be our witness. David Nolan."

Belle took the hand that was offered. "Belle French."

"Gold," Emma greeted, her expression and voice flat.

"Miss Swan," Gold nodded once. He was much different than Belle had imagined. Dressed impeccably in a three piece suit and a silk tie, he rested on a sleek black cane with a gold handle.

"Meet your new roommate," Emma smirked at him. "Belle French."

"Hello," Belle smiled shyly.

"How unfortunate for you, Miss French," Gold said, looking her over. "That you found yourself in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Startled, Belle said nothing.

"We are, of course, grateful for you testimony," David interrupted, shooting a glare to Gold. "We know that this difficult situation."

Not knowing what to say, Belle just nodded.

"Before we get you settled in," David continued. "There are few things we must go over. Since you are in witness protection you cannot let you leave Storybrooke or have any contact with those in your old life."

"I understand." Emma had been over this with her before she had left New York but it still made her heart ache with the thought of not talking to her father.

"Also, we would prefer it that if you were going out that either myself or Gold escorted you, just to be cautious."

Glancing briefly at Gold, Belle nodded. "Of course."

"You will be staying with me," Gold stepped in. "We'll be going there next. You will be perfectly safe."

Beside her, Emma cleared her throat, making Gold glare in her direction.

"Do you have any questions?" David asked, turning their attention back to Belle.

"A couple," she admitted. "Am I still able to continue with my paper? It's due soon you see and I've been working on it for months now."

"You will be able to continue with it but we will have to take precautions when you submit the piece. We can't have any evidence leading Hook here," David assured her. "We will figure something out."

"Was there anything else?" Emma asked.

"My dad…he can't know where I am, can he?" Belle asked sadly. Although they had already been through this, she couldn't help but ask one more time.

"No," David said softly. "But, we can let him know that you are safe."

"Okay."

"If there's nothing else, I have to get back," Emma said. "Good luck, Belle. David," she nodded to the sheriff. "Gold," Emma just stared. She gave one last small smile to Belle and left the office.

"Come. I'll show you were you will be living for the next few months," Gold said. With his cane in hand, he led Belle out of the station, David following behind. He led her to a black Cadillac and Belle ran an admiring eye over it.

"I'll be in touch with you," David said as he came to a stop by the passenger seat. "To see that you are settling in and if you need anything."

"Thank you," Belle thanked sincerely. "For everything."

David gave her a warm smile and opened the door for her. Slipping into the car, she settled in her seat while Gold slid in behind the wheel, placing his cane in the back seat. Without a glance at her, he started the car and drove off.

In the silence, Belle watched the town of Storybrooke. She spotted a library and nearly pressed her nose against the glass to get a better look. Although her life had been drastically changed in the past 24 hours, it was some comfort to know that not all things would which meant that she could still get lost in her books. Soon enough they were turning down a few street, the main part of town disappearing in a sea of houses. Belle made a mental note to ask Gold if she could explore the town later.

It wasn't much longer until they were pulling into the driveway of an old Victorian Home, the driveway empty until they filled the space.

"It's salmon."

Belle jumped, startled that Gold had spoken and she turned her blue eyes on his. "I didn't think otherwise."

His lips quirked for a moment before he reached into the back for his cane and stepped out of the car. Belle fumbled with her seatbelt and hurried out. Together they collected her bags and he led her up the front steps. Producing a key, he opened the door and limped inside, his cane tapping with each step.

The house was, in a word, beautiful. Belle believed she would have no trouble living here for the next few months, though she would miss her father terribly. It was the sort of place that she had always dream of owning and one day living in.

"Would you like the grand tour?" Gold asked.

"Is there another kind?" she asked, teasing him a little, trying to soften his icy exterior.

He blinked for a second before he quipped, "There's the half assed tour?"

She grinned. "I'll take the grand, thank you."

"We'll start with your room," Gold said with a grand gesture to the stairs.

* * *

"You're house is beautiful," Belle said as Gold finished giving her the tour. They had put her bags in her room, a sizeable place that she would be more than comfortable in, and continued with the tour around the whole house.

"Thank you," Gold nodded. "The house if yours too for the next few months. Make yourself comfortable but I ask that you stay out of my office."

"Of course," Belle nodded. "I wanted to say thank you, for…protecting me."

"Hook and I have a past," Gold told her, hands tightening on his cane. "I would do anything to give him the justice he deserves. Even if it means babysitting."

Belle tried not to flinch at the sting. "I appreciate it all the same."

Both turned when the front door opened and closed with a gentle click. "Papa?"

Noticing that Gold threw her a worried glance, a teenager (to Belle he looked about eighteen) came wondering in, a back pack slung over on shoulder. He eyes immediately landed on her and his mouth dropped. His gaze flickered uncertainly to his father and then back to hers.

"Hello," Belle smiled warmly, trying to ease the boy. "I'm Belle."

"Miss French," Gold said. "Meet my son, Balefire, or Bae."

"Hi," Balefire gave a wave. He gave his father a look of confusion.

"Miss French is here in Witness Protection," Gold explained. "She will be staying with us for a few months until she can testify."

"Oh," Bae nodded with understanding. "Well, welcome to Storybrooke."

"Thank you," Belle chuckled.

"So what's your cover story?" Balefire asked her, dropping his bag to the couch and leaning against the leather arm rest.

"My cover story?" Belle shook her head with confusion. She looked to Gold for understanding.

"Yeah, the story as to why you are here," Balefire grinned. "We don't get many visitors here in Storybrooke."

"She's your new tutor, Bae," Gold grinned wickedly at his son. "To help you past your exams."

Balefire's jaw dropped. "I don't need a tutor! My grades are perfect! I'm going to be valedictorian!"

"According to the town I'm a monster, even to my son who I am pushing to be the best," Gold said, a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"You're not a monster," Balefire said automatically. He said it so quickly and passionately that Belle wondered how often he had to tell his father this.

She didn't see a monster. A monster would not have taken her in for protection. A monster would have let Hook slit her throat with his silver hand. She swallowed thickly at the thought, her throat feeling sticky with the overwhelming emotions.

"Well. Since I am the tutor, I shall be the judge of that," Belle quipped, shooting Balefire a disarming smile.

They boy look flustered for a moment, but then broke out into an easy smile. "Yes Mam." He saluted her.

Wrinkling her nose as the name, she said, "I think you had better call me Belle. Or Miss French. Mam makes me sound like an old, stuffy librarian."

"You hardly fit that criteria," Gold interrupted their banter and Belle felt herself flush. It was the first compliment he had given to her since she arrived here in Storybrooke and for some reason it made her feel oddly pleased. She had male attention before and had one serious relationship breaking it off a month ago for she realised she wasn't in love with him the way he was with her. It wasn't fair to string him along.

"What's for lunch, Papa?" Balefire asked, oblivious to Belle's thoughts.

"I'll make us something," Belle offered. "As a start to say thankyou."

"We would never turn down a free meal," Gold said and with an extravagant gesture, he pointed to the kitchen. "By all means, cook away."

* * *

**Please review and happy reading everyone :)  
**


	3. Nightmares and towns folk

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews :) I'm glad you are all enjoying this. **

**I don't have really much to say except for sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nightmares and towns folk **

Belle never prided herself on being a good cook. Ever since her mother had passed away, she had taken up cooking the meals while her father worked hard to pay the bills and other expenses. Belle helped out as much as she could, getting a job to help ease the way and to save. They got by and Belle's cooking skills had slowly gotten better.

Judging by the look Gold gave his meal and the way Balefire tentatively approached his, she knew that she had missed the mark. Her father and herself may have been accustomed to the food she could cook but others had much higher standards and tastebuds. Thinking back, Belle realised that she and her father often had takeout.

It also didn't help that when she had made the some tea, she knocked over a cup, chipping it. She gasped, cradling the cup carefully in her hands and examining it from all angles. "Oh no, I'm sorry. It's chipped. You can hardly see it," she rambled. She bit her lip and looked at Gold with fear in her eyes.

"It's just a cup," Gold told her, staring at her as if she had gone crazy. He glanced down at his meal. "As for this…."

"I know," Belle winced. "You don't have to eat it. In fact, I wouldn't."

"Maybe we could teach you," Balefire suggested as he pushed his plate away. He jumped up and grabbed some bread from the cupboard, intent of making them some sandwiches.

"I think I need a professional," Belle admitted, looking at her own plate. Even she wouldn't eat whatever it was that she had actually cooked. She wasn't sure.

"Aye," Gold agreed. She caught his eyes and giggled.

"I'll clean this all up," she promised. "How about a deal?"

"A deal?" Gold asked, interest piked. Belle missed the way his son glanced worriedly at them.

"Yes. How about if I don't cook and leave that to you boys, I will do all the cleaning," Belle compromised. "What do you say, do we have a deal?"

Gold studied her for a moment until his lips quirked into a half smile. "You have a deal."

Turning in her seat, she smiled at Balefire. "Do you agree to this deal?"

Glancing at his father, Balefire nodded and then turned away quickly to finish making them sandwiches.

"Excellent," Belle beamed. She was pleased to see, even after her attempt at lunch, that she was fitting in. Perhaps the next three months would go fast.

* * *

The moon hung low in the sky, the world asleep apart from those who were nocturnal who went about their night quietly. In the spare bedroom of the salmon coloured Victorian Home, Belle bolted up, breathing heavily and a whimper escaping her lips.

Her dreams had not been quiet. She dreamt of Hook, his silver hand and blood dripping from the tip. She saw the dead man in the alley way, his front coated with blood and his eyes lifeless. She saw her father looking the same, his last breathes rattling in his chest and spitting out blood. She screamed for help but none came. She saw Hook saunter towards her, silver hook glinting as it came at her and hacked her body.

It had seemed so real, it had been real. Bile rose swiftly up her throat and she leapt out of bed, throwing open her door and racing to the bathroom. Managing to flick on the light Belle slid to her knees and bent of the porcelain bowl, empty her stomach. She shivered as her body jolted with each heave, her hand gripping the edge tightly.

Suddenly, her hair was being lifted from her face and a large hand settled on her back. She flinched, the feeling of the silver hook ripping at her flesh still so fresh in her mind but the hand remained, rubbing soothing circles until her stomach finally stopped.

She leant back, exhausted and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. It was un-lady like of her but she had never been one for pretences. Looking up, she watched as Gold flushed the toilet and release her hair. He limped to the sink and wet a cloth for her. As he did this, she took a quick moment to scan his pyjamas. His hair was ruffled, a light scruff on his cheeks and was wearing an old t-shirt and boxers; a far cry from the suits he had been wearing when they first met.

He handed her the cloth and she took it gratefully, wiping her hand and mouth. "Thank you," she said, her voice croaky.

"Happens to the best of us," he said, his accent sounding much thicker when it was laced with sleep.

Belle climbed to her feet, her stomach still feel uneasy but not enough to make her sick again. "I didn't mean to wake you. Or Bae."

He waved away her apology. "You're cooking finally got to you? Do I need a bucket for myself and Bae?"

She giggled softly at the quip. "No. You didn't touch it so you're safe." She paused for a moment, fiddling with the silk of her nightgown. "I had a nightmare. About Hook and the man he killed. Then he killed my father and then he….then he started hacking at me." She shivered again.

She looked up as Gold touched her shoulder. "He can't get you here." He said it so simply, so truthfully that Belle felt her nerves relaxing and she whole heartedly believed him.

"I know," she smiled.

"There are some remedies for nightmares that I will collect in the morning," Gold informed her. He sent her a teasing smile. "Can't have you waking us up every night."

Belle blushed but agreed. He led her back to her room, bid her goodnight (or morning as she pointed out) and limped back to his own room. She climbed back into her own bed, slipping under the covers and wriggling around to get warm. She found herself closing her eyes and drifting back off to sleep, her dreams much more peaceful.

* * *

She woke up later than she usually did to the smell of a hot breakfast being cooked. The sun was high in the sky and according to her beside clock it was nearly nine o'clock. Slipping out of bed, Belle changed into a pair of grey pants that hugged her curve nicely and slipped on a t-shirt and then a jacket. She left her room and padded down to the kitchen.

Already sitting down at the table was Balefire, dressed in his school uniform and tearing into his breakfast that consisted of eggs and toast. He looked up when she entered and swallowed his food in a hurry. "Morning Belle."

"Good morning," she smiled. She looked up to find Gold at the stove, head turned to greet her.

"Good morning," he nodded. "There is some toast on the table for your stomach."

Taking a seat and loading up a plate with a few pieces of toast, Belle said, "Thank you."

After a few moments, Gold joined her with two cups of tea. He slid one towards her and she blinked to see that he was drinking out of the cup she had chipped. She said nothing but her brow crinkled with confusion.

"What are you going to do today?" Balefire asked as Belle nibbled on her toast.

"I'm not sure," she shrugged. "I wouldn't mind exploring the town a little." She looked to Gold hopefully.

"I have to open my shop this morning," Gold informed her. "I have a client with an appointment."

"I could take you," Balefire suggested perkily.

"You have school," Gold said, watching his son deflate. "Besides, Belle needs to be escorted around the town by someone over the age of eighteen."

"Oh," Balefire said sadly. He turned to Belle and said, "I'll be eighteen soon though."

"That's okay," Belle said to Balefire. "I'm sure you will be able to show me other things around town later. I'll be fine here for the day. I have some studying to do for my paper anyway."

Gold cleared his throat. "If all goes according to plan, I shall be done by lunch. Perhaps I could take you out for lunch."

Belle looked at him with surprise. She had the sense that this wasn't something Gold would usually offer and judging by his sons surprised look she thought she was correct in this assumption.

"Sounds wonderful," Belle told him with a bright smile.

He cleared his throat and he nodded.

They finished their breakfast, Belle assuring them that she would clean up per their deal made last night, and watched as both father and son left for the day.

"Stay inside," Gold instructed her as she walked them to the door. "Lock the door behind us. I've already locked the other doors and windows. If you need me at all, the number for my shop and mobile is on the fridge."

"I'll be okay," Belle said. "Is it okay if I use your library?"

"By all means, it's yours to use," Gold said.

"Have a good day," she bade to them both. She closed the door behind them, locking it firmly. She watched them out the window as they climbed into the car and drove away to start their days.

* * *

Gold finished up with his client, watching them as they left and sighed. He limped to the door, flipping the sign to 'closed'. Looking at his watch and found that it was around twelve thirty. He had said to Belle that he would take her out for lunch if he had finished by then. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that his client had been relatively easy.

He hadn't wanted to take on the case. He had once been a great officer but after getting shot in the leg by none other than Hook, Gold was 'retired'. He was still called on to consult on cases but not as often as he liked. Although it gave him time to spend with his son, he missed the action of being an officer. He was not a babysitter.

When he first met her he had been intrigued. They had witnesses before who tried to testify against Hook but they had never made it to court. None had ever been so beautiful nor as sweet as her. She really had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Gold felt sorry for her. Although he could be cold, he did not wish this fate on anyone. He was surprised at how easy she fitted in with both himself and Balefire. What surprised him more was her ability to tease him back.

He was well known around Storybrooke. Most people referred to him as a monster and someone not to be crossed with. It wouldn't be long until Belle heard the rumours and saw him as one too. He grabbed his things and left the shop, locking the door. He drove home, parking the car and limped up to the front door.

Pleased that Belle had followed his advice and had locked the door, he took out his key and opened the door.

"Belle?" he called out, to alert her that it was only him. He limped into the home and frowned when he heard no answer. He went to the library, remembering that she had wanted to use it and felt relief when he found her.

She was sitting in the large chair tucked in the corner, laptop balancing on her lap. She had head phones in and she was typing quickly. Books were spread out all around her along with notebooks filled with her beautiful script. Her hair was piled into a messy bun, a few locks escaping.

Taking a moment he studied the beauty before him. No one had ever made that chair look good and yet somehow Belle lit up the room. It was as if she belonged there. "Belle," he said loudly.

Her head snapped up, looking startled before slowly she relaxed, realising she wasn't in danger. She pulled out her head phones and smiled sheepishly at him. "Mr Gold. Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"No matter," he said. "Working hard I see." He nodded to the books around her.

"It feels like I'm getting nowhere," she admitted. She uncurled herself, setting her laptop aside and closing her notebooks. She stood up and stretched, relief rushing through her stiff joints.

"Are you ready for some lunch?" he asked, trying not to stare. People may call him a monster but he wasn't as bad as people made him out to be.

"Yes," Belle beamed.

He took her to Granny's. The moment they stepped into the diner, every pair of eyes turned to them. Gold, used to the stares, placed his hand on the small of Belle's back and propelled her forward to a booth in the corner. She seemed stunned by everyone staring and ducked her head shyly.

She slid into the booth and watched as Gold slid in on the other side. A few moments later an older woman, known as Granny, came to their table with two menus.

"Gold," she greeted non to kindly. She passed him a menu and then one to Belle. "You do know who you are sitting with, right?"

Belle frowned, glancing at Gold. "Yes, I know."

"This is Balefire's new tutor," Gold introduced in a hard voice.

"We are here to discuss a study routine," Belle interrupted smoothly. She was well aware of Gold's stare on her but kept her gaze and smile on Granny. "I like the approach of not overloading them too much that they end up hating studying."

Granny eyed Belle for a moment before she hummed. "I'll be back in a moment."

"I have a complicated history with her," Gold said with a finger pointed at her retreating back, making Belle turn back to him. "You are very…interesting, Miss French."

"Do the brave thing and bravery will follow," Belle quoted to him. "So what was that all about, exactly?"

"I'm a monster, dearie," he smirked at her.

She shook her head, smiling at him. "I don't think you are quite the monster you want everyone to think you are."

Gold blinked, not sure how someone he had just met could see right through him so easily.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed and please review. Happy reading :)  
**


	4. Town's interest

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the amount of time it has taken me to update! I have been super busy with all my exams (only 9 left!) I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and had patiently waited for another chapter.**

**I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The town's interest**

Word that Gold had hired a tutor for his son spread like wildfire. By that afternoon, everyone was well aware of their new resident, Belle, and were eager to get a glimpse of the woman who was staying with Gold's. They still had yet to catch a glimpse of her but descriptions of her were recited to anyone who wanted to listen. After the two had finished their lunch they had left Granny's diner and had not been seen since.

Gold had dropped Belle back home before going back to work. He had only just re-opened the shop when David Nolan entered.

"Gold," He nodded.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of such an unexpected visit?" Gold wondered sarcastically.

"Heard you took Belle to Granny's," David grinned smugly.

"This town is need of some sort of entertainment if the only thing they have to discuss is me," Gold scoffed.

"You with a pretty woman _is_ going to cause some talk," David chuckled. "How is Belle doing by the way?"

"As well as you can expect," Gold shrugged. "Last night was a little rough."

"Nightmare?" David guessed.

Gold nodded.

"Perhaps I can have Mary Margret swing by to keep her company sometimes," David suggested. "Instead of it always being us. You know how women like to talk to one another."

"Yes, I suppose she would like that," Gold said. "But she isn't here to make friends. She is here to be protected so that she can give her testimony." He gave David a firm look.

"I understand that," David said. "But what she saw was traumatic. It doesn't hurt to make her comfortable while she here, away from her friends and father."

Gold rolled his eyes but nodded. "I shall run it by Belle."

"I'll let Mary Margret know."

* * *

When Gold returned home he found Belle and Balefire at the kitchen table, both working. Belle sat beside Balefire, looking at his one of his English novels. Her own work, along with her books, were spread out around her, pen hanging loosely in her fingers.

"Taking your cover seriously I see," Gold commented, coming up behind them.

They both turned, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Hey papa," Balefire beamed, allowing his father to ruffle his hair.

"Balefire needed some help with his English homework," Belle said, shooting him a smile. "Since I'm studying literature I figured I could lend him a hand."

"Belle's really good at it," Balefire praised. "She really understands Orson Wells."

"Literature is my passion. It's easy for me," Belle shrugged. "I can teach Bae some good tricks to get him through his exams."

"How was work, Papa?" Balefire asked as Gold moved about the kitchen to make some tea.

He paused for a moment and then got out the chipped cup and an another for Belle. "It was fine," Gold answered his son, moving to put the kettle on.

"I forgot to ask you; what exactly is it that you do?" Belle asked.

"I own a Pawn shop now," Gold answered, leaning against the bench as he waited for the kettle to boil.

"But before that papa was the best officer in his unit," Balefire said proudly.

As Belle looked to Gold, he quickly busied himself with the now boiled kettle. Belle smirked a little and turned to Balefire.

"I think he's a wonderful officer and it is very kind and brave of you both to protect me," she said sincerely.

Balefire beamed at this and puffed out his chest at the praise. He was proud of his father and one day wanted to be as brave as he was.

Her attention was directed back to Gold as he joined them at the table and placed a cup of tea in front of her. "So how did you come to own a pawn shop?"

Lips curling into a smile, Gold went to answer but before he could, there was a knock on the door. All three of them froze, looking at one another.

"Bae, are you expecting anyone?" Gold asked, his voice low and quiet.

"No."

"Both of you stay here," Gold instructed firmly. He stood up, gripping his cane tightly and limped out of the kitchen.

Balefire and Belle waited nervously, both stiff and ready to move at a moment's notice. It surprised her how her stomach clenched tightly and fear built up inside her. She nearly jumped when Balefire reached out and squeezed her arm gently. She gave him a weak smile and both listened closely.

* * *

Gold slowly went to the door and through the glass he could see a figure. He frowned when he could make out the shape of a female figure. Slowly, he unlocked the door and pulled it open just enough to see who it was.

He rolled his eyes and pulled the door opened wider. "Mrs Nolan," he greeted coldly.

Mary Margret gave her usual sunny smile. "Hello Mr Gold."

"I assume your husband sent you around," Gold stated, glaring.

Faltering slightly, Mary Margret nodded. "He told me about the situation and I just wanted to come by and introduce myself to Belle."

"A little warning in the future would be appreciated," Gold said coldly and reluctantly opened the door wider. He allowed her to step inside and shut the door behind her, locking it. He led her to the kitchen and saw his son's and Belle's stiff postures and worried faced.

"Belle, I would like to introduce you to David's wife, Mary Margret."

Stepping into the kitchen, Mary Margret smiled brightly at Belle. "Hello! I'm sorry to just drop in." She shot Gold a look. "I just wanted to introduce myself."

Standing up, Belle smoothed her clothes and shook hand with dark hair women. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened," Mary Margret said. "But welcome to Storybrooke. Have you had the tour yet?"

"No," Belle said. "But I'll be here for a while so I will have the time."

"Well I'm more than happy to keep you company," Mary Margret offered. "Feel free to call me whenever."

"Thank you," Belle said sincerely.

Shooting another look to Gold, Mary Margret hesitated briefly. "I had better going. We'll catch up soon." With a wave, she quickly left the house.

Gold limped after her to re-lock the door and then went back to the kitchen, sitting down with a small wince. He looked across at the two of them and saw that both of them a lot more relaxed than they had been.

"It seems the word of your arrival has spread around Storybrooke," Gold said. He brought his tea cup to his lips and took a sip.

"Is that bad?" Belle asked, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"It all depends if you enjoy being on the end of gossip."

Wrinkling her nose, Belle shook her head. "Not particularly." She took her own cup and had a sip, humming. "You make a wonderful cup of tea. Thank you."

Gold inclined his head. He glanced over at his son and found him watching him closely. He was startled by the look and wasn't sure how to interpret it. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," Balefire said slowly. He seemed to shake out whatever thoughts he had going on in his head and turned to Belle. "Would you be able to help me with this linking sentence?"

"Of course," Belle said happily.

While sipping his tea, Gold watched his son and Belle work together. Already his son seemed quite taken with Belle. Although it had only been a day since being in the house, it seemed as if she had been there for months. She was a natural and a wonderful teacher as Balefire quickly got the hang of writing his essay which he had always struggled with in the past.

Growing up, Balefire didn't have much of a mother figure in his life and he had always wondered if it had affected him being just raised by himself. He was often left with a baby sitter although Gold always strived to come home and take care of him. His own parents had been practically non-existent growing up and he had vowed not to do the same to his own.

* * *

As Belle got ready for bed that night, praying that there would be no nightmares, she thought about Mary Margret. She seemed sweet enough and Belle was eager to know more people while staying in Storybrooke. She didn't want to be a burden on the Gold family though the two men fascinated her. Bae was a sweet kid and eager to learn and she enjoyed Gold dry sense of humour and his protectiveness of his son.

Looking at the tea that Gold had brewed for her before they bade each other goodnight she smiled. He was rather sweet as well, taking care of her even though he was not obligated to. It did make her uncomfortable to think that she was the subject of the towns gossip but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. As long as she kept her head up and her nose clean, she would be fine.

Climbing into bed, she sipped her tea and snuggled under the covers.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading :)**


	5. Work

**First order of business:**

**I owe you all an apology. I am sincerely sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. These past few weeks i have had an exam every day (sometimes two) and haven't had the chance to do any writing as all I have been doing is studying :( I also went away for my break so I couldn't do any writing then either. I am very sorry and haven't abandoned this story! **

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed and stuck with this story :) it means a lot and I am very grateful for you support :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Work **

Time in Storybrooke felt as if it wasn't moving at all. Having been in Storybrooke for a month, Belle thought she may actually go crazy. As much as she loved reading and working on her paper, it was slowly driving her to madness and she wanted to get out of the house. David, Mary Margret and Gold all tried their best to be with her as much as possible but they had full time jobs and could not watch her twenty four hours a day.

It was Bae who came up with a solution to her problem.

"Why don't you work with papa?" he suggested casually over dinner one night (a meal she had not made per part of their deal).

Belle's and Gold's eyes snapped up to meet one another.

"Papa needs help and then you wouldn't be coped up inside all day," he continued, looking up to smile at Belle.

"It wouldn't be exciting work," Gold warned her. "All it would be is dusting and sorting things."

"I can do that," Belle nodded vigorously.

His eye brows shot up at her eagerness. "If you are sure."

"I am," Belle nodded. "As much as I love the house, and it is so beautiful, I am slowly going crazy and I need something to do. I'm used to working too."

"Alright then. You start tomorrow."

* * *

Belle had been taken on the tour of the town. David and Mary Margret had given it to her on one sunny afternoon. They had taken her everywhere, even allowing her the time to browse the library and pick up a few books to read. It pained her that she had to be parted from her extensive collection but Gold's library was impressive and the town library would do for now.

On this tour though, they did not stop at Gold's Pawn shop. Belle had been disappointed but now being able to work there made up for it. She bounced on her toes as she watched Gold open the shop and ushered her inside.

The Pawn shop was dim and covered in dust. The shelves and cabinets were filled with trinkets that Belle couldn't wait to explore every inch of the place. She stepped deeper into the shop. Behind her, Gold flipped the sign around to 'open'. She heard his cane tap against the floor as he walked to the counter where the cash register sat.

"So this is where you work," Belle commented, nodding her head. She looked to Gold. "I like it. I think it suits you."

Bowing his head, Gold smirked. "Thank you, Dearie."

"It could use a little light though," Belle added as she walked over to him. "Maybe open a curtain or two."

"And have to town privy to our every move?" Gold mused. "I don't think so."

Knowing a losing battle when she saw one, Belle shrugged. "Are you at least going to let me dust?"

Gold rolled his eyes theatrically. "If you must."

Belle only laughed.

* * *

He watched her throughout the day. He pretended to go through his books but instead he found his gazes drifting to her every so often. She was like a magnet, a very distracting one. She moved about his shop as if she had been there a hundred times before. She spent her morning thoroughly dusting the shelves and all his products, removing the dust and cobwebs that had accumulated.

When lunch time came around she had worked up a sweat and Gold brewed her a cup of tea.

"The place looks better," Gold said, passing her the cup.

"You've been slack," she scolded teasingly, accepting the cup gratefully. She took a sip and hummed appreciatively.

"I like the dust," Gold said bluntly.

Belle nearly choked on her tea. "Nobody likes dust. Perhaps you got lucky with me being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yes," Gold mused, mostly to himself. "It would seem so."

Belle got back to work after her tea, pulling out a step ladder so that she could start working on the higher shelves. She climbed it carefully, duster in hand but she was still short. Standing on her tip toes, she balanced herself, one legs sticking out as she reached to dust a particularly tall vase.

The bell above the door jingled, signalling that there was a customer. Belle looked automatically but the quick movement through her off balance. With a startled gasp she slipped, falling backwards off the ladder. Her stomach dropped and she waited for her body to hit the floor.

It never came.

Strong arms wrapped around her, catching her before she could do herself any damage. Startled, she lifted her blue eyes to meet Gold's brown ones. They stared at one another, closer than they had ever gotten over the month she had been living with him.

"I-thank you," She swallowed thickly, a shiver rolling through her body at the near miss.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice gruff and low.

"Yes, fine. You saved me. Again," Belle said and broke out into a sunny smile. "I think I'll have to keep you around."

"You certainly do find yourself in many sticky situations," Gold agreed. "Perhaps it would be for the best."

"I wouldn't mind that," Belle admitted quietly.

They stared at one another, Gold opening his mouth the speak.

"Ahem."

Both turned snapped their heads to the sound and found David standing there, arms crossed over his chest and looking faintly amused.

Gold quickly dropped Belle to her feet, making sure she was steady before picking up his cane that he had dropped in order to catch her and stepped away from her. "David," he all but growled in greeting.

"That was quite the fall," David said to Belle. "You okay?"

"Fine," Belle assured him, smoothing her clothing. She glanced to Gold who would not look at her. "Umm, I think…I'll just," she gestured to the curtain that led to the back room and quickly hightailed out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Gold demanded.

"I just came by to drop this file off," David said. He took the file that was tucked under his arm and waved it in his direction. "Emma sent it down from New York." He passed to Gold who took it.

He flipped the file open and browsed through it quickly. "The courts have finally set a date for the trial," he read aloud. "In another two months."

"Emma had a chat with Hook," David said. "Won't take him long to put two and two together; that Belle will be testifying."

"Which his efforts in searching for her will be greater," Gold said, closing the file.

"Perhaps we should up her protection," David suggested.

"Am I not safe here?"

Both men turned to see Belle standing in the door way. She stepped into the room and came to stand by Gold.

"You are," Gold assured her. "But now that Hook knows there is a trail, the odds of him finding you are increased."

"But my location isn't known, right?" Belle asked.

"No. That is strictly confidential," David nodded. "You are safe here, we promise."

"Okay then," Belle nodded firmly. "You know, you don't have to try and keep things from me because you think I can't handle it. I am fully aware of the situation I am in and all the dangers it holds."

"We weren't hiding it from you," David said. "All of this would have been explained to you."

"I don't think you are unable to handle this," Gold said, looking her directly in the eyes. "You have shown that through your bravery to testify."

David blinked with surprise. He had never heard God give such a high complement to anyone other than his son. He was even more surprised to see Belle's cheeks flush and a happy, pleased smile lifted her cheeks. He knew he had interrupted a moment between the two of them just moments ago. David had never seen Gold interested in anyone before and to see him with Belle was something.

"Any new comers into the town will be carefully monitored of course," David said. "And Emma is always sending us updates of Hooks movements."

Belle nodded with understanding and took a deep breath to calm the nerves fluttering in her stomach.

"I'll leave you to your work," David said suddenly. "Enjoy the rest of your day. Try not to fall off anything else."

Giving an embarrassed giggle, Belle nodded. "Thank you."

"Gold," David nodded and quickly left the two alone once more.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Belle couldn't stand it anymore and broke it. "Umm, I think I'll take the ladder back."

"Yes," Gold agreed. "It seems a wise idea. Perhaps you could polish the jewels instead."

"Sure," Belle smiled. She quickly put the ladder away and stood side by side Gold behind the front counter.

He took out a case of necklaces and placed it in front of Belle and handed her the polish.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading everyone :)  
**


	6. Mr Smeede

**Hello everyone :) thank you so much for the reviews and I appreciate you all sticking with this story. Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mr Smeede**

In cool New York breeze, Hook waited impatiently in his car down by the water. Although he practically owned the docks and had bribed many of those who worked there, he still needed to be careful. A trial would be happening soon and his every move was being scrutinized more than usual. It irked him that a witness had managed to slip through his fingers and was now in hiding. Emma Swan, and his smirked at the thought, had done her job well this time, had learnt from her mistakes.

_No matter, _Killian thought. _I do enjoy a challenge. _His usual trade seemed to be dragging of late and this added excitement that he had been looking for. It had also been a fantasy of his to escape from prison, a scheme he had long since thought out in case he did happen to get arrested. Emma Swan and Rumford Gold were the only two who were worthy opponents.

The passenger door open and a small, but large bodied man climbed in, slamming the door shut behind him.

Hook lazily rolled his head to face him. "You're late."

Swiping the red beanie from his head, the man looked troubled. "Yes, I'm sorry," he fumbled.

Waving away his apology, Hook reached into the glove department and took out a thick, yellow envelope. "I need you to locate something for me."

"Another shipment?"

"Not quite, Mr Smeede."

Smeede, despite his bumbling as good at what he did; finding things. Although Hook new where to look, it was Smeede who could find the best deals and the best suppliers.

The man took the envelope and peered inside, taking out several photos. "A girl?" he queried, brows furrowed.

"A witness," Hook said. "Belle French." He knew a guy who could hack into the police servers. He managed to get a name but not a location. It seemed they were taking every precaution on keeping her safe. "She could put me away for life."

"Her?" Smeede asked, looking back at the photo.

Hook smirked. "Yes. I need you to find her for me and see who she is being protected by. Before I…dispose of her, I would like to have a little chat."

Smeede nodded and slid the image back into the envelope. "Of course."

"Be quick. The trial starts soon and I do enjoy watching their case crumble before it even begins," Hook said.

With a nod, the seeker quickly left the car, slamming the door shut and hurrying out of sight. Hook started the car and drove away, leaving the Docks behind with Belle French the only thing on his mind.

* * *

Belle peered at the pantry with a critical eye. "We need food."

Gold looked up from where he was sewing a button back on to Bae's school shirt. "What?"

"Food, for eating. We need it," Belle said as if she was speaking to a simpleton.

Gold rolled his eyes and went back to his sewing. "Make a list and I'll get it."

"Can I come with you?" Belle asked hopefully.

He froze mid sew for a moment before starting back up again. Ever since he had caught Belle when she fell of the ladder things had been different between the two of them. For one he found himself drifting to her and spending more and more time with her. And there was the touching. Belle was always finding a way to touch him; hands skimming when she passed him tea, brushing past him, dusting things of his jacket.

It didn't help she was always smiling in his direction and he couldn't fathom why. He was aware that he was slowly developing a crush on the girl which he had tried to deny and had started pushing her away. But Belle was stubborn and quickly told him that she would not have that and so he had to use other methods to conceal he affection.

And now she wanted to do more domestic things with him, like going grocery shopping, which confused him because she surely could not like him in a romantic sense.

"I suppose," he shrugged casually. "if you really want to."

"Great. I'll make a list," Bell hummed happily.

He watched as she grabbed a pen and notepad and quickly started jotting item down. She wasn't facing him (her gaze focused on the pantry) put she was a picture. The images she invoked were too powerful for him to even banish from him mind. He wouldn't mind taking her shopping for grocery every day.

But reality was a bitch and she was not his and nor was she there to stay. It didn't help that Balefire had grown fond of her also and he found them often in one another's company. This was all David Nolan's fault. Or rather, this was all Hook's fault.

"Here, can you think of anything else we need?" Belle asked, spinning around and sliding the notepad to him.

He quickly dropped his gaze to the page and scanned the list. "No, this is all fine."

"Great, we'll go when you are ready," Belle smiled.

* * *

Although the town had bought the cover story for Belle, they still stared at her in the streets and they whispered when she was ever seen with Gold. Like now, they whispered behind their hands as Belle pushed the trolley, Gold resting on hand on the cart and the other on his cane.

They paused the trolley and he pulled out some bread and placed it in the card as Belle crossed it off their list.

"Only a few things left," Belle smiled at him after she had consulted their list.

"Where to next, Dearie?"

"Frozen aisle," Belle said and she started up the trolley again. "Oh and I was thinking maybe we could get something for Bae for afternoon tea. He had his English essay today."

"He would like that," Gold nodded, pleased at her thoughtfulness. She had been working a lot with Balefire with his English assignments and the teachers had noticed his improvement with his work. Neither were worried that he wouldn't do well today.

"What's his favourite?" she asked as they rounded the corner….

And promptly into someone.

Belle gasped, yanking the trolley back and Gold put a hand on her back to steady her.

"Oh I am so sorry," she gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," the man smiled easily at her, adjusting his red beanie. "Not harm done at all."

"If you're sure," Belle said, biting her bottom lip.

"The man is clearly alright," Gold said stiffly, his body tense and his arm sliding around Belle's waist, his grip tight. She stiffened and shot him a look but Gold was focused on the man. "Apologies once more. Come along dearie, before we block everyone." He propelled them forward and to the frozen section of the supermarket.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked quietly, her breathing hitched.

"That man is not from around here," Gold growled low enough for her ears only.

"Maybe he's passing through," Belle suggested weakly.

"He works for Hook," Gold snarled and his grip tightened as Belle shivered.

"What do we do?" she whispered.

He hated the fear in his voice. "We finish our shopping and go home."

"Is he here?" Belle asked as they stopped by the selection of meat. "Hook?"

"No," Gold said, looking at the meat and choosing a cut. "That is Smeede. He's Hooks seeker. He was sent to find you." He put the meat in the trolley. "Balefire's favourite are jam tarts."

"Why are we still shopping?" Belle asked quietly as allowed herself to propelled by Gold.

"So that he doesn't think we are suspicious. Hook will think he will have the upper hand but it will be us," Gold explained. He felt Belle straighten and square her shoulders. She turned her head, giving him a sunny smile and played her part well.

"Did you say jam tarts?"

* * *

"Here you are," Mary Margret smiled, setting a mug of tea down in front of Belle.

Lifting her gaze from where she was watching David and Gold pace the living room, David's phone on speaker as they spoke to Emma in New York, she smiled at the other woman. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble," Mary Margret assured her, taking a seat beside her.

Belle returned her gaze to Gold. The grip on his cane was tight, his mouth pressed in a firm line. She had never seen him look so angry before and wondered what exactly had happened between him and Hook. And now the smuggler knew where she was and would be coming for her, putting both Gold and Balefire in danger. She couldn't live with herself if anything happened to the two of them. She had fallen in love with the two of them and it would break her heart beyond repair.

She sighed and took a sip of her tea.

"They will figure it out," Mary Margret assured her and laid her hand over Belle's. "Hook won't be able to get you. Nobody will let that happen."

"I can't stay here," Belle said, putting her mug back on the table. "I can't but Balefire in any danger. That's not fair."

"Gold knows what he signed up for," Mary Margret said. "Bae is protected and so are you. You are safer here."

She wasn't so sure if Smeede managed to find her. She lifted her tea again and settled back to continue watching Gold.

Eventually David hung up and the two came to the kitchen. Gold looked irritated while David looked grim.

"Emma had eyes on Hook in New York but she's lost sight of him," David explained heavily. "Which means he will be making his way here."

"He won't get that far though," Gold growled, eyes on Belle and burning fiercely. "He won't touch you."

"I know you won't let hi," Belle smiled softly, trying to calm him down. "But we have to think of Balefire in all of this. I won't have him getting hurt because Hook is coming for me."

Gold softened slightly. "Neither of you will be getting hurt. I promise."

Belle bit back the urge to say he couldn't promise that but she bit her tongue.

"In the meantime we are upping security and Emma is on her way down to help with a few more officers," David said. "We've laid out some new safety procedures too that we'll go through when Balefire gets home from school."

"Which I need to pick him up for," Gold said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"I'll come with you," Belle said, starting to get up.

"No, you stay here," Gold said. "We don't know if Smeeded is watching the house yet. He could be learning your routine and looking for an easy way to snatch you. I'll go." He limped out of the kitchen and Belle could only watch him leave, the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

Hook ended the call with Smeede and allowed himself a moment to bask in the good news. Smeede had done his job well and found Belle in a matter of days in a small town of Storybrooke. Hook had never had business there and the town wasn't well known for anything. Really it was the best hiding place for her.

And even greater news was that she was being protected by none other than Rumford Gold. Hook's crocodile. Gold had already lost one woman to him, he would enjoy watching him lose another.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading :)  
**


	7. Runaway

**Hello! Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I love the support!**

**I apologize for the updating slowly and thank you for your patience. I haven't abandoned the story but have been super busy that I haven't had much time to write! However, I do have some spare time this weekend so I'm hoping to get another chapter up tomorrow (Sunday) for you all! **

**I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Runaway **

"Are you scared?" Balefire asked around his toothbrush as he and Belle cleaned them before retiring to bed.

Belle smiled at him around her own brush in the mirror. She spat, rinsing out her mouth and put her toothbrush in its holder. "A little but I know I'm safe here with you and Rum."

Balefire picked up on the nickname that Belle had recently given his father but didn't say anything. He could see that something had happened between the two of them and secretly hoped that Belle never had to leave so that she could stay with them forever. He didn't know his own mother, her having left well before he could remember, and thought Belle would make a wonderful mother.

"You are," he assured her and then spat in the skin, wiping the remains of the past on the back of his hand.

They finished up in the bathroom and Belle bade Balefire goodnight, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. She padded downstairs where Gold was making sure everything was locked before heading to bed himself.

"Goodnight," she smiled softly, making him turn from the front door.

He smiled at her and bowed his head. "Goodnight, Belle."

"I wanted to say thank you again, for everything," Belle said.

Throat tightening with urge to blurt out he would do anything for her, he simply chose to bow his head again.

Before Belle could second guess herself she crossed the room to him and hugged him around the neck, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. She didn't hide the smile that spread across her cheeks at his surprised, almost stunned, look and turned and headed up stairs to bed.

* * *

It was past one o'clock in the morning when Belle deemed it safe enough to try and sneak out. It filled her with guilt and sadness that she was planning on running away but she couldn't put either Gold and Balefire in danger while Hook was after her. It didn't matter that Gold was a professional and that he had signed up for it. She loved him too much to do that to him.

Dressed in warm, comfortable clothes and a backpack that held only a few items, she tip toed out of her room and down stairs. She took them slowly, avoiding the one that creaked whenever you stepped on it. She paused at the kitchen table, placing a note she had written to her two men, and tiptoed to the door.

It took her a few minutes to work the new locks but she managed to open the door and slip out without a sound. She quickly crossed the porch and down the steps. As she stepped out onto the road, she looked back at the Salmon coloured home and her eyes welled with tears. When this was all over she promised herself she would come back, beg for their forgiveness and hope that Gold would love her back.

As a tear rolled down her cheek she began to walk away, her heart shattering in her chest.

* * *

Rumford Gold could still feel Belle's lips on his cheek when he woke up the next morning. He stretched lazily and wondered what the day would be like. The sound of rapid footsteps up the stairs made him frown and suddenly he door was flung open.

"Papa!" Balefire cried as he leapt onto the bed, narrowly missing landing on Gold's bad leg.

"Bae! What is it?" Gold frowned, trying to calm his boy. "What's wrong?"

"Belle! She left!"

His son shoved a note into his hand as panic built up in Gold's chest. "What do you mean she left?"

"Read the letter," Balefire insisted.

_To my dearest Rum and Bae, _

_It honestly breaks my heart to do this but I cannot in good conscious but either of you in danger. I love you far too much to ever let anything happen to you both. If it did, I could never forgive myself. Hook is after me and so by the time you have read this, I will have disappeared. Hopefully he will leave you be. _

_I am sorry. Balefire, I could never put you in danger, not when you are in such a crucial time of your life. I could never leave you without your father because of me. I hope you understand. _

_Rum, I love you. I love you so much and it is killing me that I can't tell you this in person. I hope you feel the same and when this is all over I am coming back to you in hopes that you would forgive me. _

_Forever yours, _

_Belle. _

Gold read through the note five times. Belle had confessed that she loved him, that she felt the same. It was because of this that she had gone. She didn't want to see them hurt.

"What are we going to do?" Balefire asked as his father finally looked up at him.

"We are going to find her," Gold said, ripping back the covers and reaching for his cane.

* * *

Belle walked all night, a few meters off the road in case a car came past and it happened to be Hook. She walked until her feet ached and the sun was just starting to peek above the horizon. She came across a small pit stop; a place where you could fill up your car, have a bite to eat or a drink at the small run down pup.

Hungry and needing an actual plan, Belle stepped into the, thankfully still open, pub. It was dark and musty inside but it was better than being out in the open. It was also perfect as nobody would ever suspect that she would enter such an establishment. As she took in her surroundings, mostly looking for Hook or Smeede, she noticed that there was only a few other patrons.

Nobody seemed interested in her.

Behind the counter stood who she believed to be the owner. He was a small man, a beard covering most of his face. Only when she looked up did he acknowledge her.

"You're in the wrong place, sister," he grumbled and looked back down at the beer glass he was filling.

"Could I get a drink, please?" Belle asked.

He looked up again and raked his gaze over her. "We don't sell spirits, sister"

"The sun isn't even up yet," Belle frowned. "I just want some juice or something."

He grumbled, turning the beer tap off before lifting the glass and sliding it down the bar where a hand shot out and grabbed it before it could tip. Belle watched the man lift the glass to his lips and take a sip.

The sound of a glass being slammed down made her turn and she watched as the bar tender poured her a glass of orange juice. She smiled at him as he slid it towards her and then her walked away, grumbling under his breath.

Picking up the glass she sipped it gratefully, her mouth parched from the long walk. She could no longer continue on foot and needed a lift somewhere that was far away from both New York and Storybrooke. Perhaps she should return to Australia. She immediately dismissed the thought. She wouldn't leave behind Rum or Bae.

She turned mid sip as a figure slid into the barstool next to her. Belle took in the woman beside her. She was smartly dressed in a business blazer and skirt, her dark hair reaching her shoulders and her lips painted red.

"Leroy, I'll have what she's having," the woman called.

Leroy glared at the woman but did as she asked, pouring another glass and passing it to her. "Anything else, Regina?"

"That's all," Regina smirked. She turned to Belle and raised her glass. "Cheers."

Belle smiled hesitantly but lifted her glass to Regina's and clinked her.

"I must say, you are rather hard to find Miss French," Regina commented idly.

Belle nearly spat her drink out. She whipped her head around to face Regina, her mouth open in shock. "H-how do you know who I am?" she stuttered.

"A witness to get away from Hook," Regina smiled wickedly. "You're the talk of the underworld, so to speak."

"Who are you?" Belle demanded, setting her shoulders back. She refused to be bullied into hiding in fear by yet another drug pusher.

"Regina Mills," she smiled venomously. "Hook's competition so to speak."

"What do you want?" Belle asked.

"I heard that you are under the protection of Rumford Gold," Regina commented, sliding a finger around the rim of her glass. "But I don't see your watch dog anywhere."

"I left," Belle said. She didn't want Regina going after Rum or Balefire either.

Regina's smile grew. "Well, bookworms got teeth," she laughed. "Rum and I are old….friends. I heard that Hook was looking for you and thought I could be of some service."

"Why do you care?" Belle frowned.

"Hook double crossed me and I owe Rum a favour," Regina said flippantly. "Now I assume you are running so you don't put his boy in any danger." She looked Belle up and down. "How heroic of you."

"It's none of your business," Belle snapped.

"Hiding you from Hook gives me an advantage, one I have been looking for," Regina said, her smile disappearing. "And I would rather Rum and I be even once again."

Belle hesitated, unsure.

"It wasn't an option," Regina said. "You're coming with me." From the black purse she held, Regina flashed her the silver glint of a dagger. "Let's go."

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Emma growled down the phone. Her voice came out of the speaker where Gold, David and Mary Margret crowded around in the police station.

"She left," Gold snapped back. "She thought she was doing what was best."

"God!" Emma groaned. "You couldn't even keep her in Storybrooke!"

"I kept her safe just fine," Gold growled dangerously.

"Enough!" Mary Margret cried, interrupting the two. "You two bickering isn't going to help us find Belle before Hook does!"

"She's right," David said. "We need to alert local authorities around the area. Since we couldn't find her in our initial search of the area, perhaps someone else has seen her."

"I'll let my end know," Emma said and they heard her sigh loudly. "Damn it. Our one good witness and she goes missing."

Gold snarled at the phone and walked away, swiping his cane through the air and managing to knock a lamp of one of the desks.

"Hey!" David snapped but Gold ignored him.

"Stupid girl," he hissed.

"We'll get her back,' Mary Margret said determinedly. "Belle's very brave in what she did. Although a little misguided, we can't blame her for thinking of Balefire's safety."

"She was safe with me," Gold growled at her.

He had informed David of Belle's note, leaving out the part where she mentioned she was in love with Gold, and David had called Emma while he had gone searching for Belle. She didn't have a few hours head start and she had managed to disappear so far.

Gold was furious with himself for letting her leave when she was most safe with himself. The fact that he had managed to let her slip through his fingers before he even had the chance to try with her made him so angry.

He could only pray that Hook didn't find her first.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading! :) **


	8. Bait

**Hey guys. Sorry for the slow update. thank you all so much for reviewing and staying with this. I'm not sure when I will be able to get another chapter out so apologies in advance. **

**Sorry for any msitakes**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bait **

Belle sat rigid in the front seat of the car, staring out the windscreen as Regina drover her further and further away from Storybrooke. She wasn't sure where she was going but she could tell that they weren't any closer to New York like she had hoped. They continued deeper into the forest lands, trees looming over her until she couldn't tell North from South.

Regina seemed content in the silence, a small smirk on her lips as she drove. Being never one for so much silence, Belle couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Where are you taking me?"

Regina glanced at her before turning her gaze back to the dirt road before them. "I was beginning to wonder when you would speak," she commented. "As to where, I can't give you an exactly location but you'll be safe from Hook."

"He found me in Storybrooke," Belle pointed out. "And I was supposed to be safe there."

"With Emma Swan in charge I'm not surprised," Regina rolled her eyes.

Belle picked up on that there was a history between the two but ignored it for now. "What makes you think that Smeede won't find me here?"

"Because Hook has been looking for this place for years and hasn't found it," Regina said. "Besides, he would hardly believe that I would offer my services to hide a witness."

"Why wouldn't he believe that?" Belle asked.

"Because normally I wouldn't," Regina smirked at her. "The authorities are always questioning my credentials when what I do is perfectly legal. Emma Swan doesn't believe that and has a personal vendetta against me."

Now it was Belle's turn to roll her eyes. First Hook and Rumple and now Regina and Emma; what was it with people and having enemies? Belle strived herself on not having enemies but there were certain people she wouldn't trust. Generally though she tried to get along with everybody.

"We're here," Regina said.

Belle's jaw dropped. She had thought Rumples home was big but Regina's hidden home looked like a tree house. It was a wooden cabin but so elaborate and modern that it was stunning.

"You live out here?" Belle asked.

"Home away from home," Regina corrected. "For when I need to escape from the world for a bit." She parked the car and got out.

Following cautiously, Belle exited the car and shut the door behind her. She followed Regina to the door and stepped in behind her as she opened the door. The inside was cosy looking and very spacious. It was fully furnished and, much to Belle's surprise, it even had electricity.

"I see you found her," came a male voice with a slight accent. Striding out from one of the room was a handsome man, his face lightly covered in scruff.

"I did," Regina smiled. It wasn't the icy smile or smirk she had given Belle. It was a genuine smile. "Robin, meet Belle French."

"Pleasure," Robin said, holding out his hand for her too shake.

Belle took it and smiled shyly at him. "Hello."

"Mum! You're back," a boy came wondering out from the same room Robin had exited. He was young boy, looking a tad younger than Balefire and beside him was an even younger boy with curly dark hair.

"Henry," Regina smiled. "Roland, I told you I wouldn't be long."

"Whose this?" Henry asked, spotting Belle.

"Belle," she offered, giving a small wave.

"She'll be staying with us for a while," Regina said.

"Cool," Henry shrugged. "Can we have something to eat?"

"Forget to feed them?" Regina cocked an eyebrow at Robin.

"No!" he defended and he followed Regina to the kitchen.

"We can show you around if you like," Henry offered.

"Yeah!" Roland piped up. He grabbed Belle's hand and began to tuck her through the house.

Belle looked to Regina and she gave a slight nod of approval before turning back to Robin, giving a light kiss on the lips.

* * *

'Welcome to Storybrooke' flashed past Hook as he drove towards the small, hidden town. He took a moment to reflect that this town would be quite the place to bring in smuggled goods but he preferred New York. It proved to me a much bigger challenge then the small town could.

As he drove through the town, he lips curled into grimace. It was like looking like at a postcard. "Oh crocodile, is this where you have hidden yourself away?"

Following the instructions that Smeede had given him to finding Belle, he drove his way through the town until he was pulling up to the salmon coloured house. He parked and took his time getting out. As he walked to the front door, he made sure that his hook was screwed on tightly.

Coming to a halt outside the door, he surveyed it, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Oh crocodile, you really thought locks would keep me out?" He picked through them expertly in no time and casually pushed open the door.

He stepped into the house, shutting the door behind him with a gentle click. Hs heavy boots thumped against the hardwood floor as he walked through it, his good hand trailing over the furniture and the trinkets Gold had around his place.

"Crocodile has done well for himself," he murmured to himself. He moved easily about the house, taking his time to stroll leisurely around the house. It didn't take him long to realise that nobody was in the house.

_Moved her already, _Hook thought. _Smart. But I'll find her again. _

Hook ran his hook down the length of the kitchen table, leaving a scratch mark. He took out a chair and perched himself on it, kicking his feet up onto the table. He could wait until the crocodile got home.

* * *

"Why can't you let me come and help find Belle?" Balefire whined as he grabbed his bag from the back seat of the car.

"Because it's too dangerous," Gold said for what he felt like the millionth time. "Hook is dangerous and I won't let him use you to get to me."

"But it's Belle!" Balefire cried. "Papa, we love her. We have to get her back!"

Gold's heart fluttered in his chest. Yes, he wanted Belle back, of course he did and he was so glad that his son felt that way to, but he could not let anything to him. "And we will," he said. "But you will be studying for school."

Balefire groaned. "Who cares about school! Belle is in danger, Papa."

"You think Belle would want you to throw away your schooling?" Gold asked.

"No," Bae said grudgingly.

They climbed the steps to the front door and Gold quickly swung out his arm causing Balefire to crash into it.

"Papa?"

Gold's eyes narrowed at the scratch marks on the door, the locks obviously having been picked.

"Go. Get out of here. Go to David's," Gold demanded. As much as he didn't want Balefire with David, he had no choice. Hook was here.

"Papa? What's going on?" Balefire asked.

"Just go, Bae!" Gold snapped.

Hesitating briefly, Bae turned on his heel and ran. Gold waited until he was out of sight before opening the door and strolling right in. His gaze flickered all around the room until the landed on Hook at his kitchen table.

"And the crocodile returns," Hook jeered. "but where is the baby crocodile?"

"Don't," Gold growled. "Talk about my boy."

"I'm not here for him," Hook waved the comment away. "I'm here for the beauty you've been hiding from me. She and I have a lot to talk about."

"If you think I will let you anywhere near her, you are mistaken," Gold snarled. "And I will gladly kill you before you have the chance."

Kicking his feet off the table, Hook rose to his feet, looking amused. "We do have a score to settle. But first, I must deal with Beauty. She is stunning. The things she could do for me."

Gold bared his teeth at Hook and raised his cane to strike. "Oh, we'll settle it now." And he brought the cane down at Hook.

It struck him across the cheek with a satisfying whack. Gold growled, lips twisting into a satisfying smirk.

"Oh how I would love to finish you off," Hook smirked at Gold, hand coming up to cup his swelling cheek. "But I think I will make you suffer first. Tease you with what I'm going to do to the beauty."

Gold raised his cane again but Hook stopped it before he could strike him again.

"Seems she is quite important to you," Hook smirked. "Good."

"Don't touch her," Gold growled.

"I'll find her, Crocodile," Hook laughed.

The front door slammed open and David came running in, gun lifted and aimed at Hook. Gold used the distraction to jab his cane at Hook, making him stumble until he fell back into the chair.

"Don't move," David demanded.

"Well, bugger," Hook said and lazily lifted his hands up in the surrendering position.

"You are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court," David began to read Hook his rights.

Gold turned away, limping out of Hooks sight. As much as he should have been enjoying this moment that Hook was arrested, Belle was still out there, missing.

* * *

**Happy reading :)  
**


End file.
